Ghidorah
by Boobymitch
Summary: After returning from from a secret space mission to Mars, Tyler Ryker has changed and his daughter Emily has began to notice especially with weird things happening in their home, This leads to Emily calling the Warrens to inspect the house for any supernatural activity but will soon find out that this spirit is not of this world. Takes place between Annabelle and the Conjuring!
1. Chapter 1

**August 17, 1970 ****Outside Mars Atmosphere**

Approaching the Giant Reddish Orange planet of Mars is a Rocket ship,with the label Aries 12 on its side. Inside this ship were three astronauts, one was a Caucasian male, the other was an African American female, and the last one was a Japanese American male. "Approaching Mar's atmosphere Captain Ryker," said the Japanese male. "Okay Joseph lets keep her nice and steady, Annie let mission control know please," said Captain Ryker. Annie clicked on a switch while speaking out, "Mission Control, Aries is approaching Mar's atmosphere...we should be landing here soon." "Roger that Aries, be careful down there and stay in contact." "Roger that Mission Control." Annie clicked the switch off as Jospeh remarked, "As much as I think its awesome that were gonna be the first people to set on Mars...its ridiculous to think that were doing this just because the government thinks the commies have a base here."

Captain Ryker couldn't help but laugh at the comment but retorted by saying, "Well as ridiculous as that sounds we do have orders and we are at war Joseph so whether its true or not were at least one step ahead of them." Annie looked at Captain Ryker with a look of concern knowing there was a bit of an elephant in the room and asked him, "Tyler, hows Emily and Michael?" "oh their doing okay, still going through a hard time since Elizabeth passed away," answered Tyler quickly. "What about you?" Tyler stared out into the controls with pure silence with lots of thoughts going through his mind until he answered, "Honestly Annie, these past few months have been difficult for me...I just can't help but wonder what if I saw that truck coming." Annie put her hand on Tyler's shoulder telling him, "Tyler, it wasn't your fault...you couldn't have known about that truck." "Annie it is my fault, she would still be alive today of I would have paid more attention," argued Tyler. "Captain were approaching the surface and for the record sir I agree with Annie," interrupted Joseph.

The ship begins pulling into the planet to which Tyler began looking around at his surroundings and saw nothing but red sand and a few dust storms as if it was like some of the desserts back on Earth. The ship finally landed as the three astronauts began leaving the ship walking on the planet surface looking around at their surroundings. Tyler picked up some of the sand but it didn't feel like sand, in fact it felt more like a slushy drink back at home which raised even more questions about the planet. "Hey Joseph, you finding detecting anything?" asked Tyler as he was dropping the sand from the palm of his hand. Joseph looked around with his detector till it started beeping to which he replied, "Yes sir, it's coming from over there." Joseph pointed at the direction where the wind was blowing some of the sand and started heading out.

They only walked for a short amount however as the detector started beeping louder and louder until they could see through the dust storm another rocket ship but with a Soviet Union symbol on it. The three astronauts stopped in their tracks as if they were frozen in time and surprised to see that the Russians had beat them to Mars. "Well looks like the commies beat us to it after all," commented Annie. "Well let's check out their ship and see if there's anyone there, and if their not then we check and see what they left behind," ordered Tyler. The three then continued on carefully and without wanting to attract any attention from the Russians that could potentially be in the ship. The three stopped in front of it as Tyler decided to head in first by climbing up the ladder and looking through the small window and saw nobody was in there.

"Hey it's all clear," said Tyler as he motioned for the others. Tyler opened the hatch and stepped inside with the others following from behind and looked around to see some dust on the controls as if then ship was abandoned for a long time. Tyler saw some paperwork in Russian and picked it up asking Joseph, "Hey is your Russian still pretty good Joseph?" Joseph nodded as Tyler handed him the paperwork and began reading it saying aloud, "It says that their mission is to investigate the planet to determine if it is suitable for an outpost to spy on the U.S one on the moon...pfff and they say us Americans are paranoid we didn't even make an outpost on the moon." Annie looked around the back and saw a few things that were really strange to her, they were these strange like statues and paintings. Annie 's eye caught a glimpse of something on the floor and looked down to see metal talisman that almost resembles a cross in a way but more ancient and metallic. Annie picked it up and looked at it before calling out, "Hey guys check this out!"

Tyler and Joseph entered the room to see all the stuff looking on in shock and amazement with a blown away Joseph remarking, "This is incredible, so there was a civilization here on Mars." Tyler decided to get back to the objective and said, "the real question is where's the crew." Annie turned around to see through the other small round window and said, "Tyler look." Tyler turned along with Joseph to see what looked to be a temple almost covered by the sand storm. "That might be where the crew went and how they got all this stuff, we'll load this up in our ship and then we'll go explore that structure," ordered Tyler. "Tyler I don't know, just seeing that gives me the creeps," said Annie with a tone of fear. "I agree with Annie sir, I say we just load this stuff up and head out besides judging by the condition of this ship the crew more than likely never returned," agreed Joseph. "How do we know that though, what if their still here and they set up an outpost inside that structure, look were not gonna do anything crazy were just gonna go in there quietly and if one of our statements is true we'll report to mission control and head home," said Tyler.

After loading up the artifacts in their ship, the three astronauts headed over to the structure looking at it in awe as it almost resembled the old Greek structures but made out of some sort of red stone. They entered the structure to see it was nothing but darkness and turned on their flashlights to see walls with strange writing on them and some other artifacts. Joseph looked at the left side wall and saw some pictures of these strange humanoid creatures working by the looks of it and commented, "Heh, look at this...this must be what the people on this planet looked like." Tyler and Annie looked as well both in awe at the sight but couldn't understand the language that followed with it. They looked forward then and saw three different pathways to which Tyler ordered, "Okay here's what were gonna do, we'll split up and check each of these out if any of you spot anything we'll contact each other and meet up back here same if we don't find anything got it." Everyone nodded and then began spreading out with each one going down their own path disappearing in the darkness.

Joseph was walking down his path barely seeing anything as his flashlight wasn't really the best, that was until something caught his eye. He shined his light up to see a carving of a three headed dragon with nothing more but wings, two legs, and two tails shooting lightning from it's mouths as there were also carvings of those people he saw earlier bowing to it. "What the hell is that?" asked Joseph. Joseph felt something on his foot as he looked down to see the corpse of one of the Russian astronauts reduced to nothing but a skeleton. Joseph gasped in horror and began breathing hard until he shined the light down on the corpse and saw what looks to be a journal. Joseph picked it up and opened it to see the writing is in Russian but he understood it pretty well enough to know that this guy was in a very severe panic state before his demise. The journal stated as followed, "_We should have never come in here! This place is cursed and filled with nothing but death and sorrow. My two comrades and I have been separated and I can't help but feel my time is coming! I hear nothing but hissing and this loud evil laughter echoing throughout this place. This is no temple...it's a tomb! I pray that my comrades are safe and were able to go home. To any of those unfortunate enough to come in here and find this journal...RUN! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN BEFORE HE FINDS YOU!"_

Suddenly, a loud hissing sound could be heard which scared Joseph to the point that he dropped his flashlight and the journal. Joseph quickly picked up the flashlight and began shaking as he moved the flashlight around. Suddenly he began to hear heavy breathing and felt a presence behind him before turning around and letting out the loudest scream of his life before being jumped by whatever he could hear Joseph's screams as she turned and yelled out, "Joseph!" After a few seconds of silence, She didn't hear anything and tried contacting Tyler saying, "Tyler, somethings happened to Joseph...Tyler...Tyler do you read me!" The same hiss could be heard freaking out Annie to the point that she began having a panic attack. Annie frantically moved her flashlight around, breathing heavily to the point she would pass out. All of a sudden she shined her light to the left and screamed before being attacked by what she saw.

Meanwhile, Tyler had gone deep within the temple but he tried contacting the other saying, "Joseph, Annie do you read me? Joseph...Annie! Mission Control do y'all read me at least!" Tyler gave up as he looked around until he looked down to see two corpses of the Russian Astronauts as he turned and almost puked on his helmet. Tyler was able to recuperate himself quickly and said to himself, "How the hell did I get myself in this situation?" "Perhaps I can help," said a mysterious but soothing voice. Tyler quickly turned at the direction of the voice and shined his light to see what looks like a elderly man that resembled those on the wall but a bit more human than he expected...and a bit short too. This man or humanoid was wearing a blue robe and had white hair but his face looked a bit more lanky but friendly by the looks of it.

"Who are you and what do you want!" demanded Tyler. "Forgive me kind sir I didn't mean to frighten you, it has been so long since I have been able to talk to anyone," said the elderly man lifting his hands up to show he meant no harm. Tyler was still breathing a bit shakily but he can tell this man meant no harm to him. However, he wanted to remain vigilant and said to him, "Okay no harm done but again who are you?" The elderly man politely bowed to him and answered, "I'am Ghidorah and as you can see I'am the last of my kind, and you are?" "Captain Tyler Ryker, my crew and I came from Earth to investigate this planet," answered Tyler as he began to calm down. Ghidorah smiled saying to Tyler, "Ah so there is indeed another planet out there with life on it." Tyler nodded his head before looking at the corpses and asking, "What happened to them?" "Oh they died of starvation I'm afraid to say, you can get very lost in this place without the proper guidance," answered Ghidorah. Tyler stared at Ghidorah asking him, "You think you can help me find my crew and we'll take you with us back home so you don't have to stay here anymore." Ghidorah's grin grew even more instantly replying, "Of course, follow me."

The two began walking together to which Tyler began to grow really curious about this Ghidorah and asked, "So what happened to your people and why are you here?" Ghidorah looked at Tyler but still couldn't see his face because of his helmet saying, "Before I answer my dear boy please take your helmet off I assure you the air is fine." Tyler with great reluctance took his helmet off but was surprised to find that he was right...the air was breathable. Ghidorah grinned again saying, "that's better, now to answer your question my people became extinct because of war... a war between a god and his people." Tyler stared at him curiously asking him, "A God? Kind of like the Greek Gods back at home." Ghidorah huffed a bit and continued, "Hmm interesting, but yes...this God was so powerful that he ensured peace on Mars could create life." "So like God from the bible? what happened to him?" asked Tyler. "With great power came great jealousy, the people began to hate this god and wanted his power thus caused a war between the god's loyalists and those that craved it's power, it had wiped everyone out including the god itself."

Tyler nodded his head feeling for the elderly man before saying, "Our planet too is in War...well sort of, were trying to battle communism but there has been no bloodshed but we have had plenty of wars over the years and none to pretty either." Ghidorah looked at tyler asking him, "Many of these people were like my family Tyler and I miss them dearly, have you lost any of your family?" Tyler looked down in sadness, normally he wouldn't want to speak about this subject but since he wanted to help understand with Ghidorah he answered, "Yes, last year I lost my wife in a car accident...we were hit by a drunk driver but I blame myself because I could have noticed him and stopped now I can't even look at my kids because of what happened." Ghidorah looked at him and put his hand on his shoulder as they stopped in front of this door and said to him, "We all blame ourselves for our tragic losses Captain, but what if I told you that I can have the power to bring your wife back."

Tyler instantly looked at Ghidorah in shock saying, "What are you talking about, what do you mean you can have the power to bring my wife back?" Ghidorah took his hand off of Tyler before walking over to the door turning his back on tyler before explaining, "Captain there are some things that my power can conceive even to some that consider it to be...unnatural." Tyler stared at him in confusion until he was able to piece together everything and said in awe, "Your the god that you were talking about earlier?" Ghidorah turned and looked at him with a smile upon his face answering to him, "Indeed I'am and too long have I been imprisoned in this temple...this tomb."Ghidorah turned towards the door continuing, "Inside this room lies my totem containing all of my power, you must free the totem if I am able to use my power." Tyler began hesitating at first not knowing whether he should or shouldn't before realizing his crew saying, "What about my crew, I got to..."

"Captain we will find your crew but think about it, you can see your wife again...your children will be reunited with their mother and your family will become whole, I can do that for you Captain all you have to do...Is let me out," finished Ghidorah as he began thinking about this is this for real...will he really see his wife again if he does this. Tyler came to his decision and without hesitating opened the door to see a giant room filled with many artifacts and in the center a skeleton of a three headed dragon with what looked like the totem clenched under it's boned wing. Tyler approached it and grabbed a hold of the totem pulling with every ounce of his strength till it broke free. Tyler lifted the totem up and glanced at it to see the same dragon sketched around it with Tyler saying to himself, "Is this what you really looked like?"

"Tyler...is that you?" asked a voice very familiar to Tyler. Tyler looked at the source and could hardly breathe, he saw his wife turned back first to him and began approaching her. Tears began rolling down his cheeks and began breathing shakily with his lips quivering after each breath reaching forward with his hand saying, "Elizabeth." Tyler touched her shoulder until she quickly turned towards him looking grotesque and decomposed with half her face missing and black blood oozing out of her mouth lashing out, "You bastard you did this to me!" Tyler let out a huge scream as he dropped the totem and fell crawling backwards as Elizabeth kept yelling out crawling towards him, "It's all your fault you fucking son of a bitch!" Tyler cowered before her waiting to feel her on top of him before he couldn't hear anything else and looked out to see nothing there. He stood up and looked around only to hear laughter that sounded like Ghidorah until he glanced back at the remains to see him only a lot more different this time wearing a dark robe with some red on it with these two sharp horns sticking out of his hood.

His skin was that of Golden scales, his hands were still somewhat human but with webbed like wings in between his fingers and long black claws as nails. His feet was more reptilian and had a tail with some spikes on it sticking out from behind. His face was now more like a creature than human as his eyes were big and yellow, he didn't have a nose anymore and instead had a lump with two snake like nostrils, and his mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth as he laughed at Tyler.

"You son of a bitch you lied to me, you said you would bring my wife back!" lashed out Tyler. "Young fool I did not lie to you, I did bring your wife back but not the way you wanted," said ghidorah with a chuckle. "Why are you doing this!?" asked Tyler as he began to breathe heavy in fear. "For to long have I been imprisoned! Now I will rise from the depths of this pitiful planet and rule over yours, you now like your crew...are mine now," answered Ghidorah as he let out a huge evil laugh. Suddenly, He began to change until he looked a lot like his true form with three heads, Golden scaly skin, Giant bat like wings, and two tails with the spikes at the end as he lunged at tyler inside his mouth as he screamed in sheer horror.

**Well here we go folks! It's time I dive into the horror genre and create a crossover between Godzilla and the Conjuring with a twist! I hope everyone likes this chapter and stay tune for more updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**October 28, 1970**

**Richmond, Virginia**

A school Bus is riding around a neighborhood section, inside was a group full of kids. One of them is a 17 year old girl who's just staring out through the window with her dad running through her mind. Suddenly she felt a tug on her arm along with a voice going, "Emily are you okay?" Emily turned towards the voice to see her younger 12 year old brother Chase with a concerned look replying to him, "Yeah, I'm just thinking about dad." "You think he's gonna make it home before your birthday?" asked Chase. "Hopefully, dad never misses my birthday and he loves Halloween," answered Emily as she turned back to the window. Chase looked forward then and randomly said, "I miss mom." Emily turned back towards her younger brother rubbing her hand through his brown hair saying, "Me too Chase, hey were almost home."

The bus began to pull up at their house to which Emily was surprised to see a white mini van sitting in the driveway as it was their dad's. Emily immediately grabbed Chase's arm and pulled him up as they ran off the bus to see their dad Tyler walking out the front door. "Dad!" yelled out both of them as they hugged him. "Oh my sweet sweet children, I'm so glad to see you!" said Tyler excitedly as he let them go. "Sweet sweet children, Dad where did you learn that kind of language?" asked Emily jokingly. Tyler looked a bit confused at first but quickly laughed a bit before answering, "Oh I'm sorry Emily, I'm so use to learning these languages it gets you at times."

Tyler looked over at Chase and saw hanging from his neck was a necklace with a cross on it to which gave Tyler a bit of an angry look asking Chase, "What is that chase?" Chase looked down at the necklace and answered, "It's the cross that mom gave me years ago, don't you remember?" Tyler quickly changed his expression then and answered, "Oh right, I'm sorry Chase I've been around a completely different religion so it's made me forget where I came from." Both kids looked on confused as Tyler said, "Come on I got a surprise for you guys."

The three of them entered the house as Emily and Chase sat on the couch in their living room waiting for Tyler to bring them their surprise. Tyler then appeared and popped out two reddish rocks saying in joy, "TA-DA, two rocks from Mars!" Chase grabbed his quickly shouting out in excitement, "Cool!" Emily grabbed and looked at hers before saying, "Thanks Dad, It's a pretty cool early birthday present." Tyler smiled as Emily looked a bit over his shoulder to see a Golden three headed dragon like totem sitting on the kitchen table before asking in curiosity, "Dad, what is that?" Tyler turned to see it and went over to grab it before answering, "Just something NASA let me keep, thought it would be a pretty cool decoration."

Tyler went over to the hall closet and put it in before turning towards Emily saying to her surprisingly sternly, "Now Emily I want you to live that alone and do not touch it okay?" Emily nodded her head as Tyler smiled and said, "Okay well who's up for some Bugs Bunny!" "MEEEEEE!" yelled Chase as Tyler entered back into the living room. Emily looked back at the closet and began thinking about the totem she saw earlier and wanted to know what it was.

**Later that Night...**

Emily was watching George A. Romero's Night of the Living Dead as Tyler walked by saying, "I'm going to bed sweetheart, you have a goodnight." "Okay," Replied Emily as she heard his bedroom door shut. Emily then sat the remote next to her on the couch and stood up to head over to the closet. She began to head over quietly not wanting to wake up her dad and opened to see the totem just sitting on top of a shelf surrounded in darkness. Emily stared the totem up and down touching it to feel this weird power coming from it.

Suddenly a scream could be heard as Emily jumped in surprise but it was only the movie. "Emily..." said a mysterious voice in a whisper. Emily turned back around to see the totem glowing. "Emily..." said the voice again as it was coming from the totem. Emily stared at it in confusion that later turned into fear as the glow soon disappeared. Suddenly a Face of a Golden Dragon popped out and roared at Emily as she let out a huge scream falling backwards as a result. Tyler immediately busted from his bedroom to see Emily on the floor before yelling out, "Emily what happened!?" "There's a monster in the closet!" barely answered Emily as the what she saw scared her so bad that she began to breathe really fast.

Tyler looked inside to see the totem but nothing else as he looked at Emily and said, "What did I tell you Emily?" "Dad I'm sorry I was just..." "Do not and I repeat do not go near that totem you understand?" interrupted Tyler rashly. Emily stared at her dad in disbelief that he didn't believe her but instead was getting upset at her until she nodded her head. "Good, you've seen to many horror movies honey...just go to bed and sleep it off," said Tyler as he kept looking on as Emily stood up and went to her bedroom.

"Dad?" asked Chase out of his room. Tyler headed in there to see Chase awake and frightened as he says to him, "What's wrong sport?" "Did Emily really see a monster in the closet?" asked Chase in a scared tone. Tyler smiled a bit and answered, "No she just saw my totem and got scared...probably watched to many horror movies." Chased then looked on confused and asked, "Emily usually loves horror movies, they never scare her?" Tyler headed over to his bed and said, "Well sometimes people can change Chase remember that." Tyler stared at the cross on the mini chest of drawers next to Chase's bed as Chase noticed and said, "Dad, do you think mom is in heaven?"

Tyler stared at chase without any emotion on his face until he sighed and said, "Well sport I don't know because there is no such thing as Heaven." Chase looked at his father in confusion and asked, "There isn't...but you said..." "Chase after being on Mars for a while I've come to realize there is more to life than what people see," interrupted Tyler. "What do you mean?" asked Chase. Tyler sat down on Chase's bed before explaining, "Well son I've come to find out that there is no God or the Devil...there's just Ghidorah." Chase still kept his look of confusion and asked, "From the Godzilla movies...he's real?" Tyler grew a big smile on his face and answered gleefully, "Yes Chase he is, but it's not like the movies portray him to be he is a savior and one we should worship and respect."

Chase's look of confusion turned into curiosity as he asked his dad, "So does that mean he can bring mom back?" Tyler stared at Chase and smiled as he put his hand across Chase's face and said, "Of course, now first thing in the morning I want you to get rid of that cross and then after school I'll teach you more about Ghidorah...deal?" Chase looked at the cross that his mother gave him and then back at Tyler before answering, "Deal." They both high five each other as Tyler said, "Okay, well sport I need to go to bed so you have a goodnight." "Okay, goodnight dad," said Chase as he tucked himself back in bed. Tyler then stood up and walked out of the room as he turned back around at the room to stare at Chase and then close the door as his eyes turned yellow and he left out a sinister chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

October** 29, 1970**

**Richmond, Virginia**

Emily is getting dressed after waking up and looked pretty restless as bags were shown on here eyelids. She couldn't sleep well last night not after what she saw whether it was real or not. Emily walked out of her room looking over at the closet still remembering what happened last night and hearing that hideous shriek like roar echoing in her mind. Emily went down the hallway until she looked down at the trash can net to the kitchen door to see the cross that her mom gave Chase when he was little. Emily picked it up from the trash and just stared at it wondering why Chase would do something like this.

"Now Chase remember that God is not real only Ghidorah okay," said what sounded like her dad talking to Chase and was horrified to hear him say that. Emily peeked over and saw Chase sitting in front of the kitchen table finishing a bowl of cereal and Tyler standing over rubbing his hair. "_What is going on with dad...why is he acting like this?" _thought Emily as she began noticing her father's strange behavior. The bus could be heard pulling up as Tyler said, "Well looks like it's time for school, have a good day Chase and remember Hail Ghidorah." "Hail Ghidorah," said Chase as he grabbed his school bag and ran towards the front door to leave the house.

Emily felt sick to her stomach, she couldn't believe what she was hearing why would her dad and brother denounce god for some monster from a Godzilla movie. Despite what she felt she put the cross in her pocket and tried walking past the kitchen to avoid her dad until she heard him say, "Feeling better Emily?" Emily froze right on the spot and turned to see her dad wiping off a knife after using it to cut some raw sausage just staring at her. Emily could barely answer after what she just heard and answered with a bit of a stutter, "Y-yeah I'm good I just been watching to many horror movies like you said...guess my birthday is about to overstay its welcome this Halloween." Tyler smiled then and put the knife down before saying, "Oh yes your birthday is in two days...well I'll be sure to have a big surprise for you!"

Emily did a slight gulp before fake chuckling a bit retorting, "Great dad, well I better go before the school bus leaves." "Oh yeah right, well have a good day sweetie!" said Tyler with a wave. Emily then waved back nervously and walked quickly out the front door with Tyler looking on. Tyler then put both hands on the table smiling until he turned back towards the raw sausage meat grabbing a chunk with his right hand before scarfing it down his mouth.

**A few hours later...**

Emily is putting some books away in her locker until a brunette white girl approached her from the side saying, "Hey Emily...oh my god you look terrible." Emily stared at her in an annoyed look before closing her locker saying, "Gee thanks Clarissa." "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." said Clarissa before being interrupted. "It's fine I'm sorry it's just things have been weird since dad came home," interrupted Emily apologetically. "Oh I see...how so?" asked Clarissa curiously. Emily and Clarissa started walking down the hallway heading to a class together as Emily answered, "Well ever since Dad has come back from his secret mission he's..." answered Emily before getting interrupted. Clarissa stopped walking for a moment and asked, "wait, what secret mission?" Emily looked around before whispering, "My dad went to some secret mission to Mars, but ever since he's been back he's been acting really weird and he's been having Chase worship this Godzilla monster named Ghidorah like it was a religion there."

Clarissa looked at Emily real shocked before answering, "Whoa, sounds like you dad has gone crazy." "Maybe, but here's why I look like I haven't slept that good...my dad brought this totem with him and when I went to look at it this monster came out of nowhere and roared at me," said Emily still in the whispered tone. "Wait, so you mean to tell me that your house might be haunted...I'd call that family to come investigate then the Warrens I believe is what they're called," said Clarissa as they continued walking. Emily nodded her head in agreement answering, "Yeah, but I'm worried dad might freak out especially now that he doesn't believe in God."

A few tears began to stream down Emily's face as Clarissa hugged her and said to her, "Hey it's gonna be okay, if the problem gets worse just call that Church they work for." Emily wiped away the tears nodding her head as Clarissa smiled before saying, "Hey me and Nick are going out bowling tomorrow if you wanna come?" "I don't know Clarissa," answered Emily turning her head away unsure if she would even want to do that. "Oh come on Emily it'll be fun...Dave will be there," said Clarissa teasingly. Dave was the Captain of the football team and Nick's best friend, Emily had a huge crush on him ever since middle school. Because of that, Emily turned her head back towards her answering, "Okay I'll go." Clarissa happy clapped saying, "Yay, we'll have so much fun and who knows...you and Dave might get together." Emily couldn't help but smile and chuckle a bit at her best friends excitement as she herself couldn't wait either.

The two began to walk back towards the classroom till Emily froze as she felt something cold and a voice whisper, "_Emily..."_ Emily recognized that voice from when she went to look at the totem last night as Clarissa began to notice as she asked in a worried tone, "What's wrong?" Emily began to slowly turn around since the voice was coming from behind her but she didn't see anything. Emily then turned back towards Clarissa only to give a look of horror as she saw written on the walls in red, "_Emily...you will be mine!"_ Emily began to shudder as Clarissa turned around to see what Emily was looking at only to see nothing there before turning back to her asking again, "Emily are you okay?" Emily shook off what she saw and replied, "Yeah I'm fine, come on let's go before were late. The two entered the class as the words were still seen on the wall and a three headed shadow peering over it as it disappeared.

**A few more hours later...**

The bus arrived at their house as Emily and Chase got off and it was a weird experience, Chase sat next to her but he didn't say anything to her and didn't even look at her. She was getting worried for her brother but it went away when her dad came out and said, "Hey kids how was school?" "Great dad," answered chase. Tyler crouched down and put a palm on chase's face and then looked at Emily as she answered, "It was okay." Tyler then stood up and said, "Good, well I'm going out for today I have to attend a meeting I'll be back later on tonight." Tyler rubbed Chase's hair as he stood up and walked past Emily until he stopped and said, "Oh and Emily, please remember to stay away from the closet." Emily nodded her head as Tyler smiled and got in his car driving away from them.

Emily and chase entered the house as Emily decided to talk to Chase and asks while pulling out the cross in her pocket, "Hey Chase, why did you throw away Mom's cross?" Chase looked at her and answered, "Because Dad told me to, he said God's not real and that we should worship Ghidorah." Emily shook her head towards that answer and argued, "Chase dad hasn't been himself since he's been back, this Ghidorah is nothing more than a movie monster he's not real." Chase then grew angry at what Emily just said and lashed out at her, "No he is real and he's gonna bring mom back just you wait and see!" Chase ran towards his room with Emily reaching out to him but stopped as she can hear him slam his door and put the cross back in her pocket.

Emily walked inside the kitchen as she sat her bag down on the table and looked over at the cutting board to see bits of the raw sausage meat scattered everywhere. Emily shook her head as she went to the phone and thought about calling a doctor to check on her dad but stopped as she knew that Chase would distance himself even more if she just did this. Reluctantly, she stepped away from the phone and began heading towards her room without noticing the three headed shadow hovering over the ceiling of the kitchen before slithering towards her room.

**Later that night...**

Emily is laying stomach first on her bed drawing on her sketch book. What she's drawing is the thing she saw last night coloring in the dark background with the golden head and neck and coloring the eyes red. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door and thought it might have been dad and went over to answer. She opened the door and to her surprise was a tall, muscular, Black haired white man standing on the porch as he smiles and says to her, "Hey Emily." "Hey Dave," said Emily in a very shocked tone. Emily could hardly believe her eyes...what was Dave doing here? He never decided to visit her before and wasn't prepared for this.

"I heard that you were gonna tag along with Clarissa and Nick and I just thought it would be okay if I decided to come see you...can I come in?" asked Dave politely. Emily thought about it for a minute as it was only eight o'clock and her dad probably wasn't coming home for at least another two hours at the most. So she made her decision and answered, "Yeah, come on in. Dave entered the house as Emily closed the door behind them and entered her room as they sat down on the bed.

Emily was looking over at the wall nervously as Dave says to her, "So how's everything going?" Emily turned towards him and answered, "Okay I guess...things could be better." Dave looked at her in concern and asked, "How so?" Emily waved her hand while shaking her head and answering, "It's nothing though just stuff with my dad." "Oh, well I understand," said Dave as he scooted a bit closer. Emily looked confused at first at what he was doing until he said, "You know I'm pretty excited for tomorrow aren't you?" Emily changed her tune then as she smiled and nodded her head before answering, "Yes, it's gonna be a fun night!"

"Yes it will...you know Emily I've always known you had a crush on me," said Dave as it made Emily turn her face away as it turned red. Dave turned her face towards his as he said, "But that's okay...because I did too when I first laid my eyes on you." Emily chuckled as a small tear rolled down her left eye and asked, "Really?" Dave nodded his head and then proceeded to lean over and kiss her on the lips. Emily at first was shocked but then gave in reaching over behind his neck with the two of them sharing a passionate kiss. they then separated as both of them took their shirts off with Emily laying down on her back and Dave on top continuing to kiss her.

The two stopped kissing as Dave says to her, "I love you Emily...you will be mine." Emily immediately looked up in both shock and confusion as she asks, "what did you just say?" Dave closed his eyes and lowered his head until he lifted his head up to reveal sharp teeth and yellow eyes answering in a deep horrific voice, "I said you will be mine!" Dave's tongue stuck out like a reptiles trying to lick her as she let out a huge scream before using all her strength to push him off and bolted to leave the room until the door slammed shut. Emily tried to open but it wouldn't open so she turned around only to see nothing but heard a huge wicked laughter.

Emily began to breathe rapidly to the point that it was almost like a panic attack, she watched as some of her stuff was getting knocked down on the floor, her curtain yanked from their rods, and her bed pushed to the side until over at the corner a hooded shadow could be seen with two horns sticking out of the hood. The shadow figure spoke to her over her rapid breathing saying to her, "You are mine Emily." BOOOM! Out of the shadow came a giant three headed Golden dragon roaring at her as she let out a huge scream before turning back to the door banging on it.

The door finally opened to reveal Chase opening it as he asked agitated, "What's wrong now?" Emily bolted out of the room almost knocking Chase down as she ran to the phone and opened the phone book to find a certain number. She found it and dialed the number as it rang with someone answering saying, "_Hello?"_ "Please help me there's something here in our house! We live in Richmond Virginia on 180 Belmont Avenue please hurry!" yelled out Emily in fear as she slammed the phone and slumped down the wall holding her knees with tears streaming down her face. She knew that what she saw and what that thing did to her will haunt her for the rest of her life.


End file.
